Apa Ini?
by Linling
Summary: ff dengan alur dijamin datar dan tidak berklimaks [KIHYUN]


**Apa Ini (?)**

**.**

**.**

Cerita gaje yang pake cast Kibum &amp; Kyuhyun

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan lesu menuju pojokan ruangan untuk mengambil sapu yang tersender disana, dia lelah. Ya, Kyuhyun lelah karena dia barusaja selesai mengerjakan UTS di kampusnya dan sekarang dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di sebuah kantor periklanan property. Setiap harinya Kyuhyun harus menyapu,membersihkan meja,mengelap kaca,mengisi air di kamar mandi, atau membeli galon jika persediaannya habis sebelum dia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya, yaitu duduk di depan komputer selama setengah hari untuk menginput barang di toko online masakini.

"Ya Tuhan, kapan ini berakhir~" Ini entah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu karena dia juga membutuhkan biaya untuk kebutuhannya sebagai anak muda yang jauh dari orangtua.

Tin..Tin..

"Ck! Sial..!" Rutuk Kyuhyun pelan saat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan kantornya, ya itu adalah Bos Kyuhyun. Dia merasa gegana jika Bosnya datang mengunjunginya dikantor karena dia tidak bisa bermalas-malasan di kantor dan harus spaneng didepan komputer sampai Bosnya itu pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Bos Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat kerutan diwajahnya.

"Ne Sajangnim~" Balas Kyuhyun ramah (dibuat-buat) sambil memegang sapu dikedua lengannya.

"Nanti kalau ada yang datang tolong kasihkan ini padanya, namanya Siwon Ahjussi" Ucap Bos Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kertas putih yang barusaja di fotocopy, sangat kentara karena kertas itu masih hangat saat Kyuhyun memegangnya.

"Baiklah Sajangnim, nanti akan saya sampaikan" Jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ok. Aku buru-buru, aku tinggal dulu ne" Pamit Bos Kyuhyun dan di balas Kyuhyun dengan senang hati.

"Ouch Yeah..! Thank's God, pergilah Sajangnim dan aku akan bahagia~" Riang Kyuhyun melihat mobil Bosnya semakin menjauh.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya. Kyuhyun hanya bekerja disana sendirian karena kantor periklanan itu memang hanya mempekerjakan 1 orang karyawan saja. Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat senang diterima di sana tetapi lama kelamaan Kyuhyun malas juga karena tidak hanya mengiklankan produk-produk property tetapi juga harus bersih-bersih mirip Ahjumma dirumahnya, dan lagi makanpun harus biaya sendiri. Kyuhyun mencap Bosnya itu orang yang pelit.

"Haah~ aku belum istirahat daritadi" Desah Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu kantornya, mengistirahatkan sejenak pikiran dan tubuhnya yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti bekerja. Perlahan-lahan mata Kyuhyun terasa berat, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kantuk yang sangat berat.

Cklek!

"Permisi~"

Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak dan menatap horor pada pintu yang barusaja dibuka seseorang, Kyuhyun kira itu Bosnya, ternyata bukan. Tamu itu sedikit merasa bersalah telah membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedang istirahat.

"Silahkan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Kyuhyun ramah sambil mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. Dia menebak tamunya ini adalah Siwon yang dimaksud Bosnya tadi.

"Aah, tidak ada, aku hanya main saja. Aku kerja di kantor sebelah" Jawab tamu itu menunjuk kantor sebelah kantor Kyuhyun yang berjarak 1 ruko.

"Ooh" Kyuhyun ber-oh ria lalu mempersilakan tamunya duduk

"Ah kita belum kenalan" Tamu itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, Kim Kibum" Katanya

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Eumm, ini sebenarnya kantor apa?" Tanya Kibum basa-basi.

"Property, mau beli rumah,tanah atau apapun bisa. Mau yang luasan berapa? Oh kalau rumah ada yang bisa KPR, badget-nya berapa?" Jawab Kyuhyun sekalian promosi.

"Mahal ya?" Kibum malah bertanya balik.

"Iya sih, ah ayolah dibeli biar aku dapat bonus nanti gajian" Usaha Kyuhyun menawarkan produknya sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hmm nanti saja kalau kau sudah benar-benar siap" Jawab Kibum

"Siap? Maksudnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Siap menikah denganku" Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum miring membuat Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa dan menundukkan kepalanya (malu)

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya malu pun mendongakkan kepalanya karena sadar dia barusaja kenal dengan pemuda pegawai bank dekat kantornya, Kyuhyun memang mudah jatuh cinta tapi dia orang yang hati-hati dan suka pilih-pilih, akan tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai ada rasa kepada seseorang didepannya.

"Heh..!~" KiHyun menoleh kearah pintu mendapati sebuah kepala melongok disana, orang itu berkacamata dan memegang ponsel di tangannya.

"Aah kau ini mengganggu saja, aku sedang mengajak Kyuhyun kencan" Cibir Kibum pada seseorang yang ternyata rekannya bekerja di bank.

"Eleh, kau kan sudah mau menikah, ingat tunanganmu Bum-ah" Balas rekan Kibum itu membuat Kyuhyun sempat terkejut (Kibum sudah punya pasangan? Oh My God)

"Haah, aku keluar dulu mau survey lapangan, oh iya Kyu kapan-kapan jadi dinner bisa kan?" Tanya Kibum sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu.

"Arasseo~" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Aah kalau begitu-"

Bruuk..sreeett..

"Ya ampun Kibum-ssi, kenapa duduk dilantai? Ada sofa" Tegur Kyuhyun kaget melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba duduk dilantai sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Gwaenchana, aku kan ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun darisini saja" Jawab Kibum menggombal yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum namun ditahannya.

"Cih, gombalan kuno" Cibir rekan Kibum yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan kantor tanpa disuruh.

"Diam kau Ryeowook-ah" Kibum memberikan deathglarenya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya "Minta nomor telfonmu ya Kyu" Dengan beraninya Kibum memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin memberikan nopenya, tapi takut dinilai sok jual mahal padahal muka pas-pasan, jadinya Kyuhyun merelakan nope rahasianya pada Kibum. Setelah mengetikkan nopenya, si rekan Kibum yang bernama Ryeowook tadi juga ikut-ikutan menyodorkan ponselnya, Kyuhyun pun bersikap adil disana dengan memberikan nope-nya pada Ryeowook.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Kibum pergi, Kyuhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengiklan, barusaja dia hendak pegang mouse komputer, ponselnya berbunyi dengan dering yang menandakan ada pesan masuk, dengan cuek Kyuhyun membuka pesan itu.

From : 085643333xxx

Ngetes, Ryeowook huhu

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapat pesan itu, namun dia enggan untuk mebalasnya karena GAK PUNYA PULSAAAA~

Mood Kyuhyun kembali bagus semenjak ada pesan tadi, dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu fokus dengan iklannya, pikirannya bercabang antara Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Ryeowook itu yang mana ya? Yang berkacamata atau yang memakai jaket merah tadi?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengetik iklan di komputer tanpa salah karena dia sudah sangat hafal dengan produk-produk yang tertera di buku setebal 5 cm itu.

SKIP

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat menurut Kyuhyun, sekarang ini dia sedang berada di depan counter/ penjual pulsa. Dia barusaja membeli pulsa- eits? Beli?

"Total bon pulsamu 50.500 Kyu, jangan lupa" Ucap penjual pulsa.

"Iya aku ingat, tanggal 13 aku gajian" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

Diperjalanan pulang Kyuhyun mendapat pesan lagi dari Ryeowook menanyakan dia sudah pulang atau belum, Kyuhyun pun membalasanya, merekapun jadi sms-an.

Ditengah asiknya sms, Kyuhyun ingat bahwa dia lupa yang mana Ryeowook yang mana Kibum, Kyuhyun pun menanyakannya saja pada Ryeowook.

To: Ryeowook

Mian mau tanya, Ryeowook itu yang mana? Yang pakai jaket merah atau yang berkacamata?

Send

Tak lama kemudian pesan Kyuhyun dibalas

From: Ryeowook

Yang berkacamata. Kau ini bagaimana? masa bisa tidak tahu.

Ketus Ryeowook, mendapat sms balasan seperti itu Kyuhyun pun semakin malas. Bukan malas karena bahasanya yang ketus saja, tapi karena yang sms tenyata Ryeowook, bukan Kibum sementara daritadi Kyuhyun membayangkan Ryeowook itu Kibum, ternyata salah. Hmm Kyuhyun si pelupa. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi pesan-pesan dari Ryeowook yang masuk di ponselnya.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, sejak dia memberikan nopenya pada Kibum dan Ryeowook, tak satupun pesan dari Kibum yang mampir di hp nya padahal Kyuhyun sangat berharap Kibum mengiriminya pesan. Malah pesan dari Ryeowook yang setiap hari mengiriminya pesan, bahkan Ryeowook sudah berani mengajak makan malam dan pergi jalan bersama namun Kyuhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan dia sibuk kuliah dengan tugas yang banyak.

Akan tetapi walaupun tidak pernah mengirim pesan, Kibum sangat rajin datang ke kantor Kyuhyun sekedar memberi ucapan selamat pagi jika Kyuhyun bekerja di jam pagi atau hal singkat lainnya yang mampu membuat mood Kyuhyun selalu baik setiap harinya, Kyuhyun pun mulai menaruh hati pada Kibum namun Kyuhyun masih berhati-hati karena dia sangat baru mengenal Kibum.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Kyuhyun sedang spaneng didepan layar komputer. Karena bosan mengiklan, Kyuhyunpun membuka fanfiction.

"Omo! Kenapa hilang? Mana fanfic PUNYA ANAK,Selebriti,Love Childhood,dan HunHan Pertama Kali? Kenapa di akun Linling tidak ada? Apa dia menghapusnya?" Monolog Kyuhyun yang panik karena fanfiction yang dia follow dan favoritkan hilang tak berbekas. Kyuhyun pun segera log in di ffn dan mengklik tombol PM di akun Linling menanyakan dimana ff yang hilang tersebut.

"Permisi~..." Sapaan dari arah pintu kantor membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak, takut itu Bosnya yang datang, Kyuhyun buru-buru me-logout akunnya di ffn dan segera berdiri.

"Haah~" Desah kasar Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata si Kibum. Dengan tampang dibuat malas, walau sebenarnya senang, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Kibum dan menyuruh Kibum masuk.

"Sibuk ya?" Tanya Kibum basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, umm mau survey?" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aahh lelahnya. Enak ya kerja di sini" Ucap Kibum.

"Sama saja, mana ada pekerjaan yang enak?" Balas Kyuhyun dan dijawab Kibum dengan senyuman juga gendikan bahu.

"Aah kapan ada waktu? Kita makan berdua yuk?" Tawar Kibum tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya senang dan ingin menjawab 'Baiklah' mengurungkan jawabannya setelah ingat perkataan Ryeowook saat keduanya datang kemari pertama kali, Kyuhyun pun memasang raut biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak makan dengan pacarmu saja?" Tidak ketus karena Kyuhyun berusaha membuat nada pertanyaannya tidak seketus kesannya (apa ini?)

"Ya kan aku mencari teman yang disini" Jawab Kibum sambil keluar dari kantor saat setelah tadi melirik arlojinya, mungkin sudah saatnya dia survey lokasi.

"Kau juga sudah akan menikah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun berani saat Kibum sudah berbalik dan hendak pergi namun berbalik lagi saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Aku hanya bercanda saja menyukaimu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar penuturan Kibum, karena sudah waktunya Kibum survey lokasi bersama teman-temannya dia pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku ditempat. Setelah sadar, Kyuhyun mengumpati Kibum habis-habisan dalam hati.

"Namja brengsek..!"

Brak..!

Keyboard tak berdosa pun menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan Kibum, tak disangkanya namja yang sejak pertama kali bertemu tidak mengiriminya pesan namun sering datang ke kantornya hanya sekedar ngobrol atau pamit atau menggombal dan lain sebagainya ternyata hanya bercanda, sungguh Kyuhyun mengutuk Kibum agar kembali ke Super Junior #eh.

**_END-**


End file.
